Fullmetal Justu
by Neguru Sucashi
Summary: The Fullmetal Alchemist gang got transmuted to the Naruto world. Now they have to master justu, battle freaks and find a way to to return to their own world. Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino, Edwin,Royriza or Royai. More inside story.
1. The Fallen

**NeSu-chan:**Hey everyone!!!I decided to do this story when I was looking for Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist stories and I found very few that strike my interest so I had enough and decided to do things for my self-satisfaction and everyone else who has the same issue.

Now the first chapter is going to be short for 3 reasons:  
1. I have to study so I'm basically writing this during my break time.  
2. I can't finish this story tonight cause the Cowboys(a football team) is going to play in the playoffs so I DON'T want to miss it.  
3. And finally we have a water leak so I'm right now dehydrated so I can't write as long without my water!!Trust me when I say I need my water to write!!:D

**This story has many pairings so here there are(in no order)Main:Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Edwin, and Royriza.  
Minor:Many of them...**

This story was also supported by the poll on my profile(you can still vote cause I still need ideas.)So I want to thank the people who voted, supported me and also read and reviewed my stories!!I'm so touched**HUGS**

**And I also made a community for Nejiten lovers so when you have time please check that out and my other stories!!Thanks!!:D**

**-  
**

Now we will hear the disclaimer from both main characters Naruto and Edward!!**YAY!!**

-

**Ed:**I swear to god woman why did you drag me over here?!

**Naruto:**Yeah what did we ever do to you?!!

**NeSu-chan:**Well first we need both main characters to start the story and if you haven't notice you guys have similarities so it goes together!!

**Ed&Naruto:**What similarities?

**NeSu-chan:**.....really you don't know?.....your both short and hot-headed.

**Ed&Naruto:**.......**CRASH!!!!**

**NeSu-chan:**Crap!!I forgot!!**Hides behind the couch with my laptop and Ed and Naruto cursing in the background**

**Ed:**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT BEAN SPOUT THAT CAN BARELY BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!!!!WHEN I FIND THAT WOMEN I'M GOING TO-!!

**Naruto:**YEAH ALL THINGS HE SAID AND I'M NOT A RAMEN-OBSESSED FREAK!!

**NeSu-chan:**I didn't say any of that!!And could you two **CALM DOWN NOW?!!****Hits them with a huge bag of skittles.**

**Ed&Naruto:**Ouch!!That hurt.

**NeSu-chan:**Get over it and hurry up and say the disclaimer!!I want to start the story!!**Gives them the evil eye**

**Ed:**Damn woman...NeSu-chan doesn't own me or the story Fullmetal Alchemist even if she wanted to...

**Naruto:**Right!!She also doesn't own me or the Naruto story!!BELIEVE IT!!!....

**Ed&Naruto:**She only owns the plot and OCC characters.

**NeSu-chan:**There!!It wasn't that hard was it?**Smiles**

And also on the side note:  
All the genin in Naruto are 12(expect Team Gai which are 13) and it starts just before the Chunin Exams.  
And Ed and Winry are both 15 with Al as 14 (Roy, Riza and Maes are 25).

I will answer any question you have with the plot cause it might be confusing to some people so just review and I'll answer like a good girl I should be!! :)

**Ed:**Right you a good girl...AHHHHH!!!LET ME GO!!

**NeSu-chan:****Holds Ed by the hoodie of his jacket** You know being tall has benefits, but of course you wouldn't know would you Ed-chan!!

**Ed:**Did you just call me short?!!

**NeSu-chan:**While I torture Ed-chan here I hope you enjoy the story and we'll be back!!**Drags Ed to his hell**

**Ed:**Damn it!!NOOOO!!!

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Speaking or Titles  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Fallen**

* * *

_Teachings That Do Not Speak Of Pain Have No Meaning...  
_

_...Because Humankind Cannot Gain Anything Without First Giving Something In Return.  
**-**_The first page and first volume of Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**In Amestris, Resembool...  
**

"We finally did it, didn't we?"Alphonse Elric said while standing beside the transformation circle next to his brother Edward Elric another wise known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. After years of searching for the Philosopher's Stone they had it their very hands. After finding the stone they went back the Resembool and told Winry Rockbell about their finding. She decided to watch them preform the transmutation and she also provided the basement and supplies for it even. They were about to begin and both Al and Ed were twitching with excitement but both knew something could go wrong.

"Yeah we found it."Ed said while looking at the circle with the stone in the middle. They all knew what the ingredient was to make the stone but they had a chance to get their bodies back and they were going to take it.

"Are you guys sure this is what you want to do? What if something happens again?"Winry said standing behind the brothers looking at them with a worried expression.

"Your just a worry-wart Winry. We have the stone so nothing should by paid for doing a transmutation."Ed said with a cheeky grin.

"Brother's right, Winry. Just stand back and watch."

"Yeah. Just sip some tea or something and enjoy the show."

With that they slap their hands together looking like they were praying and slapped them both to the ground. The circle lit up with a sunlight blinding color lighting up the room. There was a smoothing sound coming from it that sounded so peaceful and pleasing that it almost sounded like a lullaby. The wind picked up sweeping everything in the dusty room. Ed felt a bit of dust in his nose and sneezed.

"Achoo!!"While he sneezed he slide his hands away from the circle. He realized his mistake and quickly put in his hands back in place.

But it was too late.

The once radiate light turn into a grim darkness. There was a screeching sound that shock their ears senseless. And there was lightning bolts shooting all around the room with anything that hit it disappears. Ed had a sick feeling that if they get hit they were so dead.

"Al, Winry! Let's get out of here!"Ed screamed while facing his brother and child-friend.

"But, Broth-AHHH!!!"

Al was hit be the lightning and disappeared from this world..

"AL!!!!!!"

"Ed we need to get out of her-EKKKKKK!!!!!"

"Winry!!!!"

They both were gone. His two important people in this world were gone. They were the only ones that can save him from ending his life. And now that they were both gone. He would go with them.

"Damn it!!It's my fault!!NOT THEIRS!!!TAKE MY FUCKING LIFE!!!!"

On cue a lightning bolt hit him and he fell into the black abyss.

**Amestris, Central City Headquarters...**

"I'm going to KILL this paperwork!!"Colonel Roy Mustang screamed from his office for the 34th time today. But, his whining was called off when a gunshot ringed and he stood still and silent just like his Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye wants him to be.

"Sir, I would appreciate if you would lower your voice a bit. We don't want the higher ups hearing you signing your paperwork late like always."She said while pointing her gun between his eyes warning him to get to work.

"Yes ma'am!"he said and started to scribbling his paper rapidly.

"Hahaha!Well I guess Roy is following orders from his babysitter again!"Maes Hughes said while coming in and walking towards the Colonel's desk. But he was stopped halfway when a cool barrel gun point to the side of his head.

"I suggest you leave, Mr. Hughes. I don't want the Colonel to get distracted...again."

"Ah, come on Riza. I just wanted to show something to you two, but if your going to be like that then I guess I won't tell!"he pouted and looking away from the two officers.

"*Sigh*, Alright what is it?"Colonel Mustang said while looking away from his paperwork.

"I got a new picture of my baby girl!!"he said while shoving the picture in front of Roy's face.

"Hughes, I have paperwork to do so would you leave now?!!"Roy said getting irritated and was about to hit him when a small voice ringed across the room.

"Oh. Haven't finished you paperwork yet, Colonel? Well I guess we can do it when your gone."

The officers turned to face the door to find Selim Bradley otherwise known as Pride leaning on the door frame and smirking.

"How did you get in here?"Riza said while pointing her gun at the boy.

"Well my father does work here."

"What do you want?"Roy said while putting on his gloves.

"I'm just the messenger. And, the message is that the Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother, and childhood-friend are not in this world anymore."

"What do you mean by that?!!"Roy said getting very angry and ready to shoot him with his flames.

"You'll see **NOW**."Pride said while his darkness wrapped themselves around the officers and surrounding them with ever lasting darkness.

**Naruto World, Kohona**

"Crap!We'll get him next time!!Believe it!!"Naruto shouted with the rest of team 9 behind him looking equally determined.

"Next time we will see what's behind that ma-!!Agh!!!!!HELP ME!!!"

Something or someone fell from the sky and landed on top of Naruto suffocating him. Sakura and Sasuke helped him out and looked and the fallen people.

"Who are they?"

* * *

_What may seem good, can never truly be good._

-quote by:NeSu-chan

* * *

**NeSu-chan:**Well like it? I hope you did. I know it's kinda short and the endings confusing but all of that will be explained in the next chapter.

**Naruto:**Yeah and why did you have to crush me?!Did I die?

**NeSu-chan:**If you were died then you won't be here would you?

**Naruto:**...Oh! Then where's Ed?

**NeSu-chan:**....Oops....a well he's in a good place(he's not died just sleeping).

**Naruto:**NeSu-chan!You can't kill characters the creator's need them to finish their stories!!

**NeSu-chan:**He's not died just asleep.

**Ed:**Ha!Asleep my ass!!You put me unconscious!!

**NeSu-chan:**Ed's just lying. Anyway I would like everyone to review please and if you don't I'm going to have to torture these two some more.

**Ed:**Listen to me people!!PLEASE review or anything to make this women happy and if you don't I'll force you to drink milk!!!

**Naruto:**Yeah and I'll force you to watch my sexy-justu!!

**Ed&Naruto:**So please review!!!My life is in your hands!!!

**NeSu-chan:**If you want any characters from either story to be in the next intro please ask with the review(or PM me) and see you soon!!

^^NeSu-chan^^


	2. The Wonders of Explaining

**NeSu-chan:**Hey everyone I'm back!!And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed,story alerted,faved and read the story!!Cookies for everyone!!! Gee I'm so hyper today!!!

**Ed:**Yeah, I wonder how people live with you.

**Naruto:**She's kinda like a reject of rejects.

**NeSu-chan:****Grabs a huge Skittles bag ready to hit them**

**Ed&Naruto:**Huh?!!What do y-?!

**Akira&Ello:**What's up guys?!

**NeSu-chan:**Ah!Hey guys!!**Goes to them and hits them on the head.**What are you doing in my story?!

**Akira:**Hey that hurt!!**Hits NeSu-chan back**You invited us to be in the story!!

**NeSu-chan:**OH!That's RIGHT!!**Hits Ed**

**Ed:**What was that for?!

**Akira:**OH!Are you okay Ed?!Did that mean old lady hit you?Did she insult your shortness?

**Ed:**WHAT THE HELL. Is this some sick joke?!Do you want to die woman?!!

**Ello:**She's just like that so don't take it so seriously.

**Naruto:**Who are you guys?

**NeSu-chan:**Surprising we all go to the same high school and we're all good buddies!!**Hits them on the shoulder**

**Naruto:**Shouldn't you be hugging them not hitting them?

**Akira:**NO!We're not like other people!!We say hello, tease each other, and we show our love with our FISTS!!

**NeSu-chan:**Other than Ello, myself and all my other friends are in some way like that. We're all very violent.

**Ed&Naruto's Thoughts:**WE'RE SO **DEAD** IF WE MEET THEM!!

**NeSu-chan:**Oh and your going to meet my other friends in later chapters since I calculated this story plot and I estimated about 30 or more chapters.

**Ello:**Gee!!That long?!We'll probably be high school senior's by then!!

**Akira:**I know right!!I told her that she'll probably finish when she's 20!

**NeSu-chan:**I'm not going to be that old!!**Grabs Naruto and throws him at Akira**

**Akira:****Catches Naruto and hugs him**Whatever. Just leave me and Naruto alone.

**Ed:**Okay seriously what's wrong with her?

**Ello:**She loves you and Naruto so much cause you have so many similarities.

**Ed&Naruto:**What similarities?

**Ello:**......Really guys?You don't know?.....She's short and hot-headed just like you gu-!**NeSu-chan covers her mouth**

**Akira,Ed&Naruto:**.............**CRASH!!!!!!!!**

**NeSu-chan:**You just had to say it!!**Grabs Ello and pulls her behind the couch**

**Akira:**EXCUSE ME, I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR THAT?!DID YOU SAY I WAS SHORT?!!!!!**Grabs a bag of noodles and starts burning it**

**NeSu-chan:**NOOOOO!!!!Stop that not the noodles!!!

**Naruto:**I'LL SAVE THEM!!!**Grabs the now burned noodles and starts eating them**

**Ed:**WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE AND PICKING ON THE SHORT PEOPLE?!!!I SWEAR WHEN I GROW TALLER THE FIRST THING I'M GOING TO IS TO STICK THIS SHRIMP UP THEIR-!!!**Grabs a bag of shrimp and starts burning them also**

**NeSu-chan:**Damn it, Ed!!Don't waste food like that!!!

**Ello:**U-Um....what a-are we going to do?

**NeSu-chan:**It's not what your going to do Ello-chan. **IT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO.****grabs a chainsaw and walks slowly towards the idiots**

**Akira,Ed&Naruto:**W-Wait!!W-We're sorry!!Just don't hurt us!!

**NeSu-chan:**To late for that now isn't it?Now for your stupidity I charge you with **YOUR BLOOD SPLATTERED ON THE FLOOR.**

**Akira,Ed&Naruto:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........................................**DUMP!**

**Ello:****Peeks from behind the couch**H-Hey what happe-OH GOD WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON THE FLOOR?!!And why is there bloody letters?!!

_**Disclaimer: NeSu-chan doesn't own any characters or plot from Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto even though I so dearly wish so!!I only own the plot and OCC characters that will appear later in the story....TEEHEE!!;D**_

**Ello:**Okay that's just damn right sick!!How could you NeSu-chan?!

**NeSu-chan:**You saw what they did. They know its a taboo to touch my noodles and shrimp.**Wipes the blood off of the chainsaw**

**Ello:**.....I would have done the same. GOOD JOB!!**Thumbs up**

**NeSu-chan:**YEAH!!**Thumbs up too**

**Ello:**Question though. Will they be brought back to life in time for the story cause you kinda need them.

**NeSu-chan:**Don't worry They're come back when I think they had enough of their hell.

**Ello:**Their hell?

**NeSu-chan:**I'll explain while the story starts!!So please enjoy!!Come on Ello-chan!!**Drags Ello by her Harry Potter sweater hoodie to her hell**

**Ello:**W-Wait a minute!!!!WAIT!!!!

P.S. Part of this chapter is what the Naruto gang was doing **BEFORE** the fullmetal alchemist gang came.

"Blah"

_BlahBlah_

**Blahhhhh**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wonders of Explaining**

* * *

_Do you get it?  
There are no shortcuts!_

_**First volume and second chapter of Naruto**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Recap:_**

**Naruto World..._  
_**

_"Crap!We'll get him next time!!Believe it!!"Naruto shouted with the rest of team 9 behind him looking equally determined._

_"Next time we will see what's behind that ma-!!Agh!!!!!HELP ME!!!"_

_Something or someone fell from the sky and landed on top of Naruto suffocating him. Sakura and Sasuke helped him out and looked and the fallen people._

_"Who are they?"_

_**End of Recap:**_

_

* * *

_

**Before The Fallen People....well...fell in the Naruto World Team 7 was doing...something.**

_**Flashback!!!**_

_After the mission in the Land of Waves, Team 7 came back to Kohona and were now discovering us others secrets especially their sensei's._

_"What does it look like?"Naruto said in a mysterious tone and sightly turning his head to angle his face. It became shadowed by the tree they were resting on. After they're routine training with their sensei they decided to rest under the tree in which they were practicing their aim._

_"What are you talking about, you idiot?"Sakura said in a annoyed and exhausted tone trying to catch her breath from the regress training they were putting up with Kakashi-sensei. She was leaning her body weight to the tree trying to get support from it but also leaning even more when Sasuke was leaning on the same exact tree but on the other side of her._**Damn, doesn't he look hot with of all the sweat covering every inch of his body!**

_Sakura blushed and turned away from Sasuke. Ever since the incident in Waves she didn't feel exactly right. It's like every time she even looks at him her heart feels like its been squeezed several times until she faces away from him and tries to calm it down. _

_It was torture. But she and only she desires. Not him. Only her. At least that's what she thought.  
_

_"Come on, Sakura-chan! You know what. He's mask!!"Naruto said in a dramatic tone and grabbing a picture of Kakashi-sensei out of no where and pinning it on the tree with his kunai." You know you wanna take a look."_

_"H-How stupid,Naruto!!"Sakura said in a croaked tone afraid that he may have gotten her."Damn I always wanted to know what's behind that mask ever since I first saw him!!"she thought knowing if she wanted to know it might make her look uncool in front of Sasuke._

_"Ah!I can read your mind Sakura and your begging to come too."Naruto said while pointing his finger at her._

_"Damn!!I so want to get rid of that finger, but he's got a point. I do want to go......oh screw Sasuke today!!!"she thought finally knowing her answer even though she didn't like as much as she wanted to._

_"Alright, alright, Fine!!Just to make you shut up!!" Naruto grinned. And turned to the infamous emo antisocial king himself, Sasuke._

_"Hn."_

_"Come on, Teme!"_

_"Hn...no."_

_"Aren't you curious too?"_

_"Hn. Only a Dope like you would be."_

_"Sakura-chan is curious too!"_

_"She's....different..."_

_"Eh?!What?! The has the ice-cube finally melted?!!"_

_"Dope! Has the ramen-freak talk about something other than ramen?!!"he said while having a light shade of pink on his face.  
_

_"That's not tru-!Oh, yeah. I did!"_

_"Hn. This is stupid. I'm leaving."He got up from the ground, dusting his pants and put his hands in his pockets ready to leave. When Naruto said something that sparked the fire._

_"What if he has a curly mustache?"_

_Sasuke twitched and started to picture their sensei pulling down his mask to show a long curly brownish color facial hair on his upper-lip. He was beginning to wonder even more what was behind that cloth. He stopped in his tracks trying to recover from Naruto's blow._

_Naruto snickered and decided Sasuke needed the finally push._

_"What if he has acne?"_

_That hit hockline-and-sinker._

_"Hn. Fine. Just to make the Dope shut up."_

_"Yay!!"Naruto cheered with his hands up high and lowering them to grab his kunai from his hostler and stabbed it on Kakashi's mask._

_"Alright! I have a plan and this will surely work!!Believe it!!"_

_-_

_-_

_"Gahehehehe....."Our ever so popular Kakashi-sensei was walking from his favorite bookstore reading"Make Out Paradise".He was getting to a good part about how the main character has to say his final words to his woman. But, what he wasn't aware of was that three of his teammates were spying on him waiting for him to step into their trap._

_"Hey, do you really think this will work?"Sakura said with a not so confident expression. Will this trap really fool a jonin? And one that is most feared even in other countries and hidden villages._

_It's probably very likely now that he's distracted with his porn._

_"Hn. He has his guard down so now's a perfect time to strike."Sasuke said ready to play his role._

_"Alright, since you guys have no regrets let's begin!"Naruto said while doing some signs and transforming into a wrinkling old lady._

_"My pride will burn in flames after this."Sasuke said in a grim tone while doing some signs and transformed into a kitty._

_"Meow!"Sakura blushed when she saw Sasuke as a kitty with white and brownish color fur. He even had a bright red ribbon tied around his neck giving him a sense of pure cuteness blooming around him. But the most distinguishing feature was his onyx eyes piecing anything it sets its eyes on. He look like he can take anything on without breaking a sweat. In other words he was just TOO cute!!_

_"Alright sweet heart, let's go. And don't forget to put the Teme up on the tree."Naruto said in a high pitched voice while walking in a crippled matter to their sensei._

_"Fine. Come on Sasuke-kun."She said while carrying the cute fur ball to a nearby tree and putting him on the top branch._

_"Now remember Sasuke-kun to act cute and helpless." She said while detaching herself from him. When she looked at his furry face he looked disappointed and hurt._

_"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. It's only a one time thing. So don't feel hurt."She said while jumping away from him and hiding herself behind a bush._

_What she didn't know was that he wasn't upset about the plan but when she dropped him. He wanted to be close to her at least a little bit longer. Ever since the mission to the Land of Waves he was avoiding her. He didn't know why but it just hurt to be too close to her. Besides he shouldn't hold such emotion for her because of his promise. _

_To kill the one who shattered his happiness._

_ Itachi...._

_"Oh!O-Oh!Help me!!"Sasuke snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the signal._

_"You!You there young man!!"Naruto said while pointing at their teacher with his wrinkly finger._

_"Hm? Yes? What is it? I was getting to a good part."He said peeking from his porn._

_"Tem-I mean! My cat is stuck on this tree and it won't come down, so I was hoping if you can get it down for me."_

_"Hm."He looked up to find Sasuke putting on his best helpless face he can muster._

_"If you get him down I'll give you the latest of those pervy-!I mean inspiring books."Naruto said while holding up the latest volume of their sensei's porn._

_Sakura and Sasuke were shocked from words when he lured him out with such great bait. This is one time they're going to say it._

_ Naruto is a genius._

_"No F***ING way!!Don't worry miss. I'll save your kitty!"He said while biting his thump, preforming some hand signs and revealing a small brownish dog._

_"Alright, Pakun(sp?) go and get that cat down."He said while pointing his finger at the tree Sasuke was stuck on._

_"I'm not really into this kinda stuff but what the hell."Pakun said while climbing up the tree._

_"Meow,Me,Ow!!"_**Damn it, Naruto do something!!!**_ Sasuke said while getting nervous and getting close to the edge of the branch._

_"U-Um! Maybe you can do something else to get my kitty down."Naruto said while getting the feeling that Sasuke will kill him if he doesn't do something._

_"I'm sorry, miss but this is the only way I see it."Kakashi-sensei said while eying the book he desires on Naruto hands._

_Pakun got on the branch and was approaching Sasuke and looking at him with an evil eye. Pakun then pounced on Sasuke but he moved just in time. Pakun tried again but Sasuke wasn't going to get jumped that easily, he jumped from branch to branch trying to get away from the crazy dog all the while saying all the curse words his little kitty mouth can say._

_In the end, Sasuke had 4 bald spots and was now down from the tree and in Naruto's arms._

_"Why thank you so much, sonny!! For helping me I'll give you two things: One of course is your book and the second is a kiss on that handsome of yours!!" Naruto said in a pleasant tone the on the outside while in the inside stabbing himself._

_"So that was his plan!!"Sakura and Sasuke thought amazed the idiot can come up with something this good._

_"Uh?I'll take the book but you don't have to kiss me cause-"_

_"Oh?!Shy aren't we!!Come. Come. It's the least I can do. So I'll just take this mask off and that will be it!!"Naruto said while grabbing his mask and slowly pulling it down. His heart was beating a thousand per second. He wanted to see this for so long and now he was about to discover the most sacred secret ever known.  
_

_Sasuke and Sakura we're also getting excited to see this secret unfold at last._

_"Come on, Dope just pull it off already."_

_"You idiot, stop stalling!!"_

_"It has to be just right..."thought Naruto while beads of sweat sliding down his face._

_"Right"_

_"About"_

_"NOW!!!"_

_"Just hold on."Kakashi-sensei's hand shot up and grabbed Naruto wrist from pulling on his mask._

_"What is it, sonny?"_

_"I don't really want to have oral sex with an old woman, no offense."_

_Naruto frozen from shock."I-I was about to have s-s-sex with you?"_

_"Technical, yes."Kakashi-sensei said while grabbing the book and walking away from the shocked old lady-I mean ninja._

_When he left from sight Sasuke and Naruto reversed their justu and Sakura came towards them from her hiding place._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Well?"_

_"I was about to have sex with him."_

_"..."_

_"Idiot, he was kidding. You can't really have sex while kissing someone on the cheek."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Sure..."**(p.s. What Kakashi said was actually true. Sakura is lying to Naruto.)**_

_"Yes!!I'm still a virgin!!!"_

_"...."_

_"Yeah sure..."_

_"Ah!Kakashi-sensei got away!!"_

_"Idiot, he left a long time ago!!"_

_"Crap!We'll get him next time!!Believe it!!"Naruto shouted with the rest of team 9 behind him looking equally determined._

_"Next time we will see what's behind that ma-!!Agh!!!!!HELP ME!!!"_

_Something or someone fell from the sky and landed on top of Naruto suffocating him. Sakura and Sasuke helped him out and looked and the fallen people._

_"Who are they?"_

___**Finally I can say End of Flashback!!!**_

**Present Time in The Naruto World:**

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-"Idiot stop that!!"

"Ow!!"Naruto said letting go of the stick he used to poke the strange people.

"Be on guard!!You don't know we're these people came from."Sakura said while jumping away a distance from the people.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming."Naruto said jumping towards Sakura and Sasuke.

They looked at the people one by one while they go into consciousness.

"Damn, What the hell happened and where the heck are we?!"Said a short boy with blond hair tied in a braid and a red coat that had a strange symbol on it.

"Big Brother, is that you?"said a huge sliver armor with the same symbol the short boy had on the back of his coat but on his shoulder. Sasuke activated he's Sharingan and saw no chakra coming within the suit of armor, but it was surrounding it all around it. That wasn't normal.

"Where the hell did you send us, Ed?!"said a girl with blond hair tied up on a high ponytail. She had normal clothes like everyone else but the only odd thing was the same symbol, but on her chest on top of her heart.

"Where is that stupid kid?"mumbled a man about Kakashi's age with jet black hair and eyes. He wears a strange kind on clothes that some sort of medals on the side and it looked kind of like a uniform. He didn't have the same symbol as the rest, it was different and had a circle with strange scribbles written on the gloves in which he was wearing right now.

"Sir, do you know where we are?"said a women with blond hair clipped on her head. She had the same uniform as the other guy but she doesn't have any strange symbols, but a black kind of barrel type thing on her hand. She was gripping it tightly.

"Geesh....Roy what did you do this time?"said a man with black hair and glasses. He also had the same uniform and had a bag fulled with what seemed to be kunai.

They were not normal.

"Hey, I thought I heard that bastard. Hm....That's impossible."Ed said while shaking trying to search through his thought to find why they were here.

"You only wish, Fullmetal. You only wish."

Ed turned to find the Colonel, the Lt, and Hughes all next to them covered in dirt and looking just as sore as they were.

"How are you here, Bastard?!"

"I ask the same question, Fullmetal."

"Miss Riza!!How did you get here?"Winry said while getting up from the floor still pretty sore.

"We were about to battle Pride when he swallowed us up and the next thing we know was that we were here with you guys."Riza said while refilling her gun with bullets.

"By the way Winry, when did you get that symbol on your chest?"

"Huh?What symb-!What is this?!"Winry looked down to find Ed's symbol on her chest.

"What happened to Winry?!"Ed came and saw the symbol on her chest that was his.

"Why is it on me, Ed?!"

"How should I known?!I don't even know where we are!!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

They all turned to find three people standing in front of them looking like they're we're ready to fight. One was just as short as Ed and had blond spiky hair with some weird jump suit on. He also had some symbol on his forehead. There was also another one , but with black hair spiky on the back of his head. And he also had the same symbol as the other one but he also had a fan on his back. The last one was a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She had her symbol on top of her head and she also had a circle on the back of her dress.

They were not normal.

"Who the hell are us?!Who the hell are you?!!"Ed screamed to the blond shrimp...even though they we're about the same height.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!!!Believe it!!"

Sakura and Sasuke signed.

"I won't believe it cause I don't even know what the hell your saying."

"What?!!You don't know who the Hokage is?!"

"No....?"

"Dope, don't even start on your speech. These guys are not from the village and any other if they don't know what we're talking about."Sasuke said while grabbing his kunai hostler.

"Listen we don't mean any trouble."Roy said trying to be the peace maker.

"Move away old man!!I only hurt those who don't know the name of Hokage is!!"Naruto said getting ready to attack.

"Old man..."Roy said slowly getting ready to fry this shrimp. Riza know what this situation will turn into so she grabbed her gun and pointed to the dark-haired boy.

"Sir, we do not want trouble but if we must I will do it."Riza said while lifting the safety off.

"Lt. Hawkeye I think we have to...Hughes get ready!"

"Right. Right. God, why must we get into fights?"He said while pulling some of his knifes and getting ready to fight.

"Al, we don't have a choice."Ed said while walking in front of Winry and getting into his battle stance.

"Big Brother, you always know how to start a fight."Al said while sighing.

"Ed, you better kick their asses or they might kick ours."Winry said getting ready for what's coming.

"Idiot, now look what you'd done!!Now we have to fight them!!"Sakura said while getting her kunai.

"Sakura, get ready. I have a feeling they know how to fight."Sasuke said while getting in front of her and activating his Sharingan again.

"I don't know what are they, but what we do know is that we'll fight till the end!!"Naruto said while running towards Ed.

After that there was a bright blue light surrounding the fallen people and the next thing that happened was a enormous blast.

Fate was twisted.

* * *

_One Can't Not Know All, But One Can Know It_

**^^NeSu-chan^^**

**

* * *

**

**NeSu-chan:**Well how was it? I do hope you liked it cause I worked like a dog to get this chapter in and trying to get really descriptive with stuff. And this was by far the longest chapter I ever done so please be satisfied with that.

**Ello:**Um...where's Akira, Naruto, and Ed?

**NeSu-chan:**I brought back Ed and Naruto a long time ago. They are now ready to fight each other.

**Ello:**How about Akira-chan?

**NeSu-chan:**....

**Ello:**...Well?

**NeSu-chan:**....she's still in her hell.....WAIT I'LL BRING HER BACK JUST DON'T BURN THE CINNAMON ROLLS!!

**Ello:****Puts them away**Good girl.

**NeSu-chan:**Grr...Fine.**Uses powers to bring Akira back**

**Akira:**I'M ALIVE!!That was so scary!!I'll never do that again, I swear!!.....well maybe.

**NeSu-chan:**Fine by me you can always go back in the next chapter anyway.

**Akira:**NOOOO!!!!

**Ello:**What did you see in their anyway?

**Akira:**.....Barney....crying babies.....diapers...

**Ello:**Ohhhh..that bad huh?

**Akira:****Nods head while shaking**

**NeSu-chan:**That will show her not to mess with me....again.

**Ello:**Your pure evil.

**NeSu-chan:**Yeah, and proud of it.

**Akira:**....tomatoes....salad.....shit.....

**NeSu-chan:**Anyway Ello-chan and Akira will be here next time too. And if you want Ed and Naruto to appear again in the next chapter just say the word and I'll do it. If you don't please tell me who you would like.

Again I love reviews, story alerts, story favorites, and anything else just to make me write again and get better so please do something cause I know you can do it !!

**Ello:**See you guys soon!!

**Akira:**....shrimp.....coke.....strippers.....

^^NeSu-chan^^


	3. The Battle Between Short and Lazy

**NeSu-chan:**Hey everyone!! I'm back and energetic as ever, EVER!!I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted, faved and read this story!!I didn't know it was this big of a hit!!I'm so happy**Gives a hug and pudding to everyone**

**Naruto:**Yeah thanks everyone, but why am I here again?

**Ed:**Yeah I thought people would want other characters. I don't think I can handle any more bloodshed from her anymore.

**NeSu-chan:**Well it seems people either love you two or just don't care if you live or die.

**Ed:**What the hell?! How many people wanted us to come back anyway?!

**NeSu-chan:**Um....only one person.

**Naruto:**.....ok who?

**Ed:**Yeah I want to give him a piece of my mind!!

**Akira:**I DID!!

**Everyone:**AHH!!

**Ello:**Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it?Is NeSu-chan being miss evil today?

**Naruto&Ed:**Sadly yes and she's as proud as ever.

**NeSu-chan:**Yes I am, Akira was the only one who reviewed on which characters she wanted for the intro which was you guys.....again.

**Ed:**Nooo!!!!Why!!Why do you torture us?!!

**Akira:**hehehe....you know why?....cause your both my guinea pigs!!

**Naruto&Ed:**My pride!!You murderer!!

**Ello:**Speaking of murder. I read the latest Naruto chapter and it's by far the best damn chapter that I TRULY love Kishimoto-sama for doing.

**Akira:**Really?!What happened?!!Who died?!

**Ello:**Well Sasuke stabbed his Chidori sword through-Ahhh!!!What the heck are you doi-Muphhhh!!!

**NeSu-chan:**What did I say about spoilers?!!I told you not to spoil anything to the readers even though I became so happy when I found out too!!

**Akira:**You didn't have to tie her up on the chair and put duct tape on her mouth.

**Naruto:**You know I'm actually happy the Teme killed*Blank*I was always wanting to kill*Blank*myself.

**Ed:***Blank*was even more annoying than May, now THAT'S saying something.

**Akira:**Who?Who?Who died?!

**NeSu-chan:**Oh yeah,*Blank*deserved to die. But I would've loved it more if it was by my hand.

**Ello:**Mrff Miff Mgh Hijh Nuff Grgh!!(I so totally agree, NeSu-chan would have made it all bloody and graphic!!)

**NeSu-chan:**Why thank you Ello-chan!!But for your punishment you need to go to your hell.**Opens a portal and sucks Ello-chan in**

**Akira:**Gasp!How could you NeSu?!I thought you liked Ello-chan better than me!!

**NeSu-chan:**Yeah I do, but it was her turn and since you so want to meet her again, do you want to go too?

**Akira:**No, I'll be good...for now.

**NeSu-chan:**mmmm.....I don't trust you.....Holy crap where did Naruto and Ed go?!!

**Akira:**I sneaked them out when you weren't looking.

**NeSu-chan:**What?!!I wasn't finish with them yet!!

**Akira:**Yeah, but they needed to get ready for the story. They said it was going to be bloody and kill lots of buildings.

**NeSu-chan:**Oh, that's right!This is going to be my second fighting scene. Akira you better learn something from this since your beginning to write your first story.

**Akira:**Yeah, I'm still pretty nervous.

**NeSu-chan:**It's ok, Akira. I told you if you just write your first sentence the rest will come to you pretty easy.

**Akira:**Yeah, but I'm not the one who gets an idea when their just talking to someone.

**NeSu-chan:**True, you can never be a true freak like me!!

**Akira:**Your just making me even more depress. Hey what's that piece of paper on the ground?**Picks it up**

**NeSu-chan:**Could it be Blackmail?!!Nooo!!I knew I shouldn't kissed Josh!!I swear we just bumped into each other and Wham!!It just happened!!

**Akira:**NeSu, this isn't blackmail.

**NeSu-chan:**Huh?**Reads the paper out loud**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own the techniques I made up, OCCs, and plot of the story!!_**

**_Be Jealous!!!XD_**

**Akira:**....

**NeSu-chan:**....**blush**

**Akira:**....so who's _Josh_?

**NeSu-chan:**Damn it all!!**Grabs Akira by her ponytail and drags her away**

**NeSu-chan:**U-Um, while I tell Akira who Sasuke killed I hope you like this chapter!!B-Be right back!!

**Akira:**No!!Help me!!!

"Blah"

_"Blah"_

**Blahhhh**

* * *

**Chapter 3:The Battle Between Short and The Lazy  
**

**

* * *

**

_"A Soldier Should Keep Deception In His Arsenal."Meaning, A Surprise Attack Is A Legitimate Strategy, Fullmetal._

_**-Volume 3:Side Story of Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_

_"Al, we don't have a choice."Ed said while walking in front of Winry and getting into his battle stance._

_"Big Brother, you always know how to start a fight."Al said while sighing._

_"Ed, you better kick their asses or they might kick ours."Winry said getting ready for what's coming._

_"Idiot, now look what you'd done!!Now we have to fight them!!"Sakura said while getting her kunai._

_"Sakura, get ready. I have a feeling they know how to fight."Sasuke said while getting in front of her and activating his Sharingan again._

_"I don't know what are they, but what we do know is that we'll fight till the end!!"Naruto said while running towards Ed._

_After that there was a bright blue light surrounding the fallen people and the next thing that happened was a enormous blast._

_Fate was twisted._

_**End of Recap:**_

"What the kind of justu was that?!"Naruto yelled. He along with his teammates jumped in the last minute to a nearby building watching as the dusk cloud subside to clear their version.

"I didn't see them do any hand-signs!"Sakura said surprised. She never heard of anyone doing anything like that without doing some sort of signs.

"Sakura, Naruto here they come!"Sasuke said while dodging some strange looking kunai thrown by Hughes.

"Hey, not bad kid!"Hughes said while running towards him with a knife. Sasuke took out his and it connected with a CLANG!

"Teme!"Naruto yelled while running towards him trying to assist him in anyway possible. But, another shine blocked his way along with two figures.

"Let me past or you''ll be sorry!"

"Sorry, but we need you to explain a few things."Ed stated.

"I won't tell you bastards nothing!"Naruto yelled while forming his hand sign."Art of the Multiple Shadow Double-Gangers!"

Dozens of clones surrounded Ed and Al making a circle around them not being able to escape.

"What kind of trick is this?!"Ed said looking for a way around the clones of blonds.

"I don't know, Big Brother. I never seen a type of alchemy like this before."Al said while stepping back making his armor back press his brother's and getting into his fighting stance.

"I don't think we're in Kansan's anymore, Toto!!In fact I think were in another world!!"Ed explained to Al while getting ready to kick all their asses.

"Hey, are we going to fight or what?!"Naruto clones yelled altogether making their voices a booming sound.

"How about you?! I'm right here ready every since I saw your shrimpy status!!"

"Nani?!!How about you and your status?!!Hell, I'm even taller than you!!"

"Your probably older than me and I'm so taller than you!"

"I'm only 12!!"

"...."

"...."

"....."

"....So how old are you?"

"....."

"...."

"Ed's only 15."

"....."

"..I feel you, man."

"Yeah, thanks."

"But, anyway-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"All the Naruto clones were rolling around the floor and had tears in their eyes while holding their stomach.

"Hey, I thought you feel for me?!"

"Yeah, but I thought about it more I couldn't help it!!"

"That's it!"Ed said while punching one of the clones on the cheek, making it POOF away. All the clones stopped laughing and became serious. One of the clones ran towards Al with a kunai in his hand ready to strike. But, Al side-stepped and elbowed him on the face also making him POOF away. Many other clones soon got into the fight getting punched, kicked, scratched, pulled and whatever else just to make them POOF away. The brother were still pulling up a fight though. Heck Al even used some of his cats.

And even through all that there was still a lot of short blondies left with no sign of fatigue. Ed on the other hand was gasping hoping to get some oxygen into his lungs and his body was plastered with minor cuts and bruises.

None of them serious, but if this keeps going on. It will.

"Huff!Huff!Huff!A-Al, I won't hold on much longer!"

"Big Brother, there's got to be the real body around here!Go and find him while I take care of the rest of these guys!"

"Alright!I won't take too long!"Ed then clapped his hands together in a prayer and slammed them to the ground creating a sort of bridge between him and the roof of a building. He went up and landed right next to a bench with some pineapple haired guy lying on it apparently sleeping.

"_Good, he's asleep. All I need to do is walk quietly to another rooftop without waking him up._"He tip-toed he's way to the other side of the roof looking from time to time if he woken up the boy.

_"Just a little bit more..."_

_"A few more steps..."_

_"One more step..."_

_"And BING-!"_ "Shika get your ass up right now!!!"

Ed twitched in response looking at the other side of the roof where the voice came from. Footsteps were getting louder and quicker making Ed's face wet from his sweat. He couldn't go anywhere. He had no place to hid. He turned his head to the boy laying down on the bench slowly getting up from his sleepy state.

"Yawn!!Geesh, troublesome women what do you want?"Shikamaru said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Shika, the village is under attack!!"Ino said finally appearing from the staircase. Sweat was cascading down her face dripping on the rooftop and her cheek's were a shade of pink showing that she was running and gasping to get some air into her system. As Shikamaru wanted to continue to stare at her in that state, he snapped when he heard an explosion and screech coming from his teammate.

_His teammate._

"Ino!!"He screamed hoping to hear her voice in response.

"Shika, help me!"

He turned and his heart suddenly stopped. He saw Ino caught by some guy 5 inches shorter than she was. He never saw him or his type of clothing before. They were the enemy.

_His enemy._

"Let her go."

"Sorry, I don't want to do this but I need your help."

"Your not getting any from me."

"Look, there's a reason why I kidnapped her."

"If you needed help why did you kidnapped her?"

"I needed you to help me, even if it means force!"

"What do you need help with?"

"I need to find some guy named Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, some short shrimp that has blond hair and whiskers and that always says "BELIEVE IT!!"

"*sigh*He's caused trouble again. How troublesome."

"He made me mad and I kinda need him to explain a few things, can you help?"

"No Shika, if you help him I'm going to make the rest of your life miserable!!"

"Ino, you already make my life miserable."

"I do not!"

"You do, but it's not that I don't like it..."

"Huh?What did you say?Stop mumbling!!"

"Look are you going to help me or not?!!Ed said still holding Ino's wrist behind her back.

"Even if this is still troublesome, you made me mad."Shikamaru answered.

The next thing that happened was a BAM. Ino twisted her arm and pulled Ed's body weight forward sending him to the ground. But Ed countered by placing his hands on the ground before impact and sweeping his feet to make Ino fall.

"Ino, get out of the way!"

Shikamaru throw some kunai with explosion tags on and pulled Ino by the waist to go to cover. While the explosion erupted Shikamaru shifted his body to cover up Ino's, making sure it doesn't hit her. Shikamaru was so preoccupied he didn't notice the small blush spreading across Ino's face. She was never this close to him before, it feels....it feels nice.

But she snapped out of her trance when the smoke started to wear off and they we're able to see the clearing. They looked around for the guy trying to sense he's chakra or anything else for that matter. Nothing.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Shika, who was he?"

"This is getting troublesome."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Look troublesome woman, if you get any louder then you'll notify the enemy and kill us both."

"And how would you know, lazy ass?!"

"Cause I'm always right."

"God, your so stubborn!"

"In what way?"

"Every way!!Man, you drive me crazy!!"

"That's good...."

"Huh?!Enough with your mumbling!!"

"Troublesome women, shut up your too loud."

"Nani?!!"

"You shouldn't let your guard down."

They turned to face Ed and his automail sword about to pierce Shikamaru. They both dodged and Ino threw her kunai towards Ed making him shift towards the bench where Shikamaru once slept on. Then Shikamaru threw a gas bomb which exploded into a purplish fog, spreading throughout the roof.

When the fog went away Ino went and punched Ed on the cheek. He dodged and twisted her arm around behind her back. Making the situation as is was in the beginning. With one exception.

"Heh, we're back to were we started."

"Not quite."

"Huh?"

Ed froze. His body stilled and and shake. His mind was sending messages to his body to at least to move a finger. It was no good. He moved glaze towards Shikamaru unaware of what happened.

"I'll let you take a look."

Shikamaru moved his head down and Ed did the same exact thing and he saw his shadow extending, almost like it wasn't his anymore. Shikamaru let him have enough and lift his head to face him again.

"Shadow Possession Justu is finally a success."

"Way a go, Shika!!Just like the plan!!"Ino said while escaping Ed's grasp and walking towards her teammate.

"W-What in all hells is this?"

"It's called ninjustu. Don't they have this where you came from?"

"No, nothing in this way..."

"Hm, even though this is so troublesome we're going to have to take you in for questioning."

"No way in hell!"

"You really don't have a choice."Ino said while performing some hand-signs and looking at Ed straight in the eye.

"Alluring Vision!"(1)

Ed then slumped to the ground and lay there motionlessness. He was taking a very long nap.

"*Sign*You didn't have to put him to sleep. Now we have to carry him."

"Your so lazy, Shika!"

"I am aware of that very much so."

"Whatever, come on. Let's get him to the Hokage and after that we can find Sasuke-kun!!"She said with a skip and blush spread all around her cheeks.

"Yeah,Yeah..."He said while picking up Ed and leaping after Ino to the Hokage's Mansion.

He may have looked fine on the outside, but in the inside he was repeatedly stabbing himself for thinking such a thing.

_For thinking he can be with her._

_

* * *

_

_**"Until you find out the truth, never give up."**_

**^^NeSu-chan^^**

**

* * *

**

_**Ino's 1st OCC Justu**_

**P.S:_(1)Alluring Vision- _**This justu is to put the victim to sleep just by looking into the caster of the justu eyes. The fallback is that the caster HAS to look straight into the victims eyes without them moving so the victim has to be captured first.

**NeSu-chan:**Wow, another monster of a chapter!! I really hoped you liked this chapter with some Shikaino fluff!!XD

**Ed:**Hey, why did I get defeated so quickly?!

**NeSu-chan:**Come on Ed, their ninja's!!

**Naruto:**Yeah we so are and we can kick any person's ass without breaking a sweat!!"

**Ed:**It's just so wrong though. I mean can't you give me credit for fighting after I fought a whole army of shrimp blondies?

**Naruto:**Who are you calling a shrimp?!

**Ed:**I did!!You got a problem with that?!

**NeSu-chan:**I do!!I don't need you guys dieing now!!So live until then.

**Naruto&Ed:**Ok.

**NeSu-chan:****smiles**Good. Oh Akira and Ello-chan aren't going to be back until the next chapter.

**Naruto:**Really, why did they leave so soon?

**NeSu-chan:**Well they never really left.

**Ed:**......are they in their hell?

**NeSu-chan:**.......yes?

**Naruto:**....we'll see them again right?

**NeSu-chan:**......yes?

**Naruto&Ed:**Damn it all!!!

**NeSu-chan:**Anyway I hope you review for some new characters or at least some other way to torture these two some more.

**Naruto&Ed:**Please, get us out of here!!

**NeSu-chan:**And, I want everyone out there to review, story alert, and fav this story!!If you have any criticism I wish for you to tell me!!Come on, bring it on!! So please do something to make write some more, ok?! See you soon!!

^^NeSu-chan^^


End file.
